shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A clash in the sky! The fate of the world at stake!
Grand line, off the coast of Jaya. approximately four years before Luffy became a pirate. a small boat is in the process of being unloaded from a much larger one. on the deck of the large vessel, Nova Blade is talking to Monkey D Dragon Dragon: 'You're ready then? It should be passing at any second. ''Nova jumps into the smaller boat 'Nova: '''I'm ready sir. I shall not dissapoint you. '''Dragon: '''Don't call me sir, Call me Dragon. And careful. This island isn't known to any of us. Good luck! ''The large vessel sails off. Nova Blade moves his own small vessel to a specific point, then waits. A short while after that, the ocean bulges, and a knock up stream blows his boat skyward. Although it starts ricketing as its about to plunge back to the ocean, Nova placed his hand on the bottom and shot a large Hikaeon beam through it sending the small boat up higher until it reached the White Sea. Nova looked around in awe at what he saw. '''Nova: So . . There is an adventure above the ocean. This is going to be a tricky mission. ''Meanwhile, at Exile's island Dojo, in the white sea ''Two students of the Dojo clash, again and again. Both have brown feathered wings. One is using his to fly, and is showering kicks at the other with a ridiculous speed, and suprising power. The other is using his wings to block equally quickly, managing to endure all of the blows. Student 2: 'Heh. That flight trick of yours is a gimic. I'm still unstopable. ''He flicks his wings outwards, knocking the other out of the sky. The force of his blow creates a fierce updraft. 'Student 1: '''You're overconfident. You can't seriously expect to stay ahead of me forever. Flying attacks make the strongest techniques imaginable ''And then a figure, out of sight in the shadows, steps forwards and thrusts forward one hand, twisting it slightly as he goes. Both students are blown off their feet at once as a sudden spiralling vortex thunders accross the Dojo. They crash to the ground. 'Student 2: '''Ouch.... Sensei you- ''They stare at each other, amazement dawning as they realise what had happened 'Student 1: '''He actually showed us.... '''Student 2: '''his ultimate vortex bullet technique... ''They both face the figure in the shadows and bow. '''Student 1: '''Thank you Sensei! '''Sensei: ...... I had to prove a point. You were so focused on each other that you weren't truly on guard at all. and there, you have a mistake. Student 1: 'But how can you defend against an attack like that? ''They are cut off suddenly as a wooden vessel, it's timbers glowing orange, rockets over head, somehow flying in the sky. 'Student 2: '..... Is that your ship, Sensei? 'Sensei: '''Too small. And of course, I'm not in it....... ......Strange. It was heading for the temple. Maybe I should take a look... ''Temple garden Nova Blade's ship falls out of the sky very quickly. He uses his hikaeon powers to slow down the crash, and then breaks the fall by landing in a pond. He is thrown clear of the boat and into some bushes. 'Nova: '''ouch... So the White Sea has waterfalls.... I need to be careful about those.... Still. This must be it! Exile's island. ''He looks around. He is standing in a sort of garden surrounded by various unusual plants. his boat is now floating, remarkably still intact, in the large pond, almost a lake, behind him. and he can hear someone singing and playing a harp. He walks over to look. On the other side of the bushes is a girl of about thirteen, sitting on a tree stump. She is the one singing, as well as playing the harp. She is wearing white robes, and has huge wings, that are also a pure white as well. Nova is trying to stay out of sight at first, but then she suddenly stops singing, and stares straight at him. She keeps on playing the harp though. 'Nova: '(She saw me?! hmph. ah well..) He pushes through the bushes. 'Nova: '''Sorry about this, only- ''She screams and runs off, carrying her harp with her. '''Nova: (Sarcasticly) well that went well... Nova: (Hmm, She had wing's on her back. They weren't there for no reason so I assume the rest have wings on their backs, of there are any.) Nova walked further into the garden as hikaeon wing's started to grow on his back, he then started investigating the garden, he'd cut a single leaf off of each unknown plant and put it in a little case. Nova: These things are unique. They'll do good for research... '???: 'HEY! ''He turns. Another woman, this one with light brownish wings, is pointing an unusual weapon at him. 'Nova: '''Huh? '???: 'This is the ''Woman's ''Garden. '''Nova: '... Oh. My Apologies, I seem to have gotten lost. '???: '''I haven't seen you around here before... '''Nova: '''I travel a lot for research on plants and herbs. '???: 'Well that's fine. But you need to go through that arch. You scared one of our high priestesses by walking around in here. ''She leeds Nova through an archway hung with another unusual plant. Nova doesn't risk taking a sample from it though,'' since it would be too tricky to explain it to the woman, who is apparently some kind of guard.'' '???: '''There. That's the main gardens over there. And that way is the town. '''Nova: '''Thanks, only, I'm looking for a guy named Kiba I have a delivery for him, Can you direct me to him?? '???: '..... Not really. Ask at the Dojo.......... ''Nova says nothing. she sighs. '???: '''That's in the town. That way. '''Nova: '''Ah. Thanks. ''Nova then headed off into the town examining the odd building's and the winged people, a few people stared at him because his wing's were yellow but they then just ignored the fact and walked away. Meanwhile ... '' ''unknown location A figure stands at a window, watching through a huge ornate telescope. '???: '''One?! They only sent one?! Disaster. unless... no wait. Perfect! Change of plan, and best of all, the evidence will soon wipe itself from the face of the sky... ''meanwhile.. ''Dojo'' Nova walks into the Dojo. The two students that had been sparing earlier are still continuing to spar. then they notice him, and turn and bow. 'Student 1: '''Nice wings. unusual colour... '''Student 2: '''Sorry about my friend. He tends to say wierd things like that as an introduction. How do you manage ''yellow ''wings though? ''The first student rolls his eyes. '''Student 1: Can we help you? Both Sensei are out right now, but it may be worth waiting if you want to train. They are the island's strongest warriors. And one is the Wanderer! Student 2: 'Well.. technically he isn't a sensei, but he's on the same technical level as Sensei Kiba, and he's a lot stronger and faster.... ''Nova looked at both the student's and rubbed the back of his head. 'Nova: '''Well, I was born with these coloured wing's if i'm honest, Do you know where exactly Kiba has gone?? ''Both student's looked to one another then looked back to Nova. 'Student 1: '''Why do you want to see Sensei Kiba?? ''Nova raise the case in his hand and tapped it. 'Nova: '''I have a delivery for him. '''Student 2: '''Hmm well he's probably at home. down the road, and very next door on the right. '''Student 1: '''And if you just happen see John Jango de Triezieme, tell him that Anatelle has cracked the secret to flying, but could use some advice on what to do now. '''Student 2: '.... You can't miss him. He's the one with the black wings. 'Nova: '''Thank you. I appreciate your kindness. If I find John I will give him your message. ''Nova shook the Student's hand's and left, He had a silent regret for what was about to happen. Nova walked to the back of Kiba's house and snuck in, He looked to see Kiba sat at a table reading a letter. Nova unsheathed his blade as he walked closer to Kiba. 'Kiba: '''I see. So your here to kill me. '''Nova: '''That is correct. '''Kiba: '''You know i'm not just going to allow that don't you? '''Nova: '''That is why only I was sent. '''Kiba: '''Very well. Prepare to die. '''Nova: '''Your sentence is irrelevant. Do not hide the fact you know your death has come. ''At that moment Kiba drew his sword but Nova had already gotten in front of him, Nova had plunged his sword into Kiba's stomach. '''Kiba: How . . . you . . so . . . fast? *Cough's blood* Nova: 'I am made of Hikaeon Particle's. You wouldnt understand, but I am one of the fastest living beings in the world. '''Kiba: '''Ah . . Then. . I died . . to a worthy opponent. . . please. . take that letter with you.... ''Kiba slowly grabbed the letter he had been reading and pushed it onto Nova's chest, Nova layed Kiba down as Kiba coughed more blood. Nova raised his katana above Kiba's heart and closed his eyes, he could not bear to watch a man smile at his murder. 'Nova: '''I will not allow you to suffer a slow death. '''Kiba: '''Thank you. ''Nova brought his sword down into Kiba's heart, His smile briefly turned into a final gasp for breath as he died. 'Nova: '''May you rest in peace brother. ''Nova looked at the note. To those who may find this message. I have concluded that as long as our kind remain hidden, far from the eyes of the blue seas below, the Arms of Atlas will hold forever, and our kind will never live on the True Verth. I now believe the answer is to announce our presence, but not loudly, and not to many, but to a few who may listen. To this end, I have sent word to the blue sea, summoning an eminessary of the humans to our land. I intend for him to meet me at my residence in order to decide the future. Forgive me, high priests, for not consulting you in this. But I would not risk your lives, and I fear the brutality I have heard of in humans. If I should be found dead, I ask only that you slay the humans who came, as well as those below who may have found my map. This must be done to preserve our kind, and so ensure my mistake does not doom our civilisation. signed sincerely, Kiba D Bushin '', Nova's eyes widened as realistation struck. He had been set up.' His face filled with anger as he left through the front door of Kiba's home, leaving the door open. People peered in almost imediately to see Kiba dead on the ground. Women screamed with horror as they cried out for the guards. Several of them attacked Nova, but he knocked them aside easily with the flat of his blade. Nova: 'I have no time for this. I can no longer afford another mistake. ''one of the guards looks at something behind him, and smiles, stepping back. There is a dull wumph of something falling gently to the ground behind Nova. he slowly becomes aware that the screaming has died down, and he even hears a few faint cheers. 'Guard: '... Be assured, human, that you will never again make a mistake. '???: '''This is the one who did it? ''Nova turns around. Standing behind him is another of the winged Shandian Exiles, but this one looks different. He wears a dark coloured jacket that wouldn't look out of place on the Blue Sea, allong with a three-cornered tricorn hat. a black-bladed nodachi is slung across the lower half of his back, and from the upper half a huge ornate brass clock protrudes. most distinctively,and this is how Nova identifies him imediately, are his wings. Unlike the girl he had seen first, who had white wings, and every other Shandian he had seen since, who's wings were assorted shades of brown, the newcomers wings are an impossible looking shade of black. 'Nova: '...... Anatelle said he'd cracked the secret to flying, but he could use some advice on what to do now. 'Guard: '''Was that a joke?! You are facing our island's strongest warrior, the Divine Wanderer, John Jango de Triesieme! '''Nova: '''I know.... ''Jango stares levelly at Nova, and nobody moves. Nova wonders how much stronger Jango might be than Kiba, or wether or not he is in any danger. They clash. It happens so quickly even Nova is forced to act on instinct alone. One moment they were facing each other, the next Nova has blocked a string of strikes that happened so fast he barely noticed them. He throws a punch, not intending to harm Jango, but instead to guage his opponent's strength properly. The deliberately clumsy blow is parried neatly, and then almost imediately Nova his hauled off his feet, swung round, and slammed face-first intoi the ground, his arm twisted behind him. There are cheers in the crowd of people who were watching, and some aplause, almost as though the fight was nothing but entertainment. 'Nova: '... Not bad. I suppose I will have to use it then. He breaks appart into Hikaeon particles, and floats away from the croutched Jango, reforming in a fighing stance. There are gasps from the onlookers. Jango climbs to his feet, and peers at Nova curiously. Nova suddenly remembered something he had read from Dragon's notes about sky islands, that devil fruit were even rarer than they were on the blue sea, and often seen as inexplicable when there powers were seen. 'Nova: '... I suppose you haven't seen anything quite like that before . let me show you. He makes his hand glow gold with Hikaeon particles, making it look as though it is burning. He had half expected more gasps, but to his suprise the only answer was a vuagely musical hiss. He looks up to see a similar glow in Jango's outstretched hand, a cloud of blue white vapour condesing there. Jango laughs humourlesly. 'Jango: '... The sacred powers are more common here than you realise, outsider. They clash again, now drawing on their Devil fruit powers as well as martial arts of various kinds. Nova is unerved. he is noticeably faster than Jango now that he his fighting seriously, but there is something uncanny about Jango's movements that Nova can't quite place, and the two are fighting on even terms, neither gaining ground. when Nova does manage to slip through Jango's guarding arms, which is suprisingly rare, a wing flips down to block just as surely. Nova realises suddenly what the uncanny thing was. Every move Jango makes is controlled and directed perfectly, rather than on insticnt. And his reaction times are instantantaenous. It is almost as though the fight was scripted and coreographed. Nova smirked. 'Nova: '''Hmm it appears your power must revolve around a very high speed of some sorts in order to keep up with me. But. . . speed is not alway's my main asset. ''As the two opponent's pulled away for a brief moment Nova noticed small irregularities in Jango's movement's, He then charged at Jango performing what appeared to be one of his Ittoryu technique's, as Jango prepared to block it Nova yelled at the top of his breath. 'Nova: '''Eternal Blade, Forgotten Centuries!!! ''With that a numerous Hikaeon made blades formed all around him as they targetted Jango, They all shot at him immediatly, as he deflected, dodged and blocked them all Nova appeared in front of him with his blade, As Jango went to block it they clashed only Jango's defence was broken the blade hit Jango's shoulder and as it did a small cut was formed, Jango was shocked at the fact Nova had broken his defences and then the Time Manipulation had ceased, Meaning Jango no longer kept up with Nova's speed. 'Nova: '''Ah, I see now. Your fruit is about distortion of time? I think . . Well judging from the shock you just recieved im guessing you can no longer keep up with me . . well it's time t~ ''Nova disappeared with a flash and reappeared right in front of Jango grabbing him by the face and throwing him forward toward's the forest, Jango couldn't defend himself in time and so was thrown to the forest with no resistance, the crowd of people started screaming once more at the horror of what they had just seen, Nova then disappeared once more and reappeared in front of were Jango had crashed. Jango stands, bleeding and bruised. 'Nova: '''Let's keep with formalities. Im Nova Blade. '''Jango: '..... John Jango de Triezieme... Your power is... He pulls out a book from a pouch at his waist and reads. 'Jango: '... Strange. I can't find anything that explains it. 'Nova: '... Hika Hika no Mi, Allowing me to become hikaeon particles. It's a currently unknown surface to this world, and also one of the strongest Logia powers in the world. I don't recognise your power either. 'Jango: '''Jisa Jisa no mi. Time rift manipulation. Also a powerful logia that hasn't been eaten before. How long have you had that ability? '''Nova: '''Since I was nine. '''Jango: '''Then you cannot win this fight. '''Nova: '''Confident for the person who is wounded. You have seen nothing of what I can do. '''Jango: '.... I have seen enough of your power to work it out. I have had this power since I was three, and have trained myself in its usage ever since. My skill is superior. As for my injuries, that was then. Mist flows out of Jango, and he starts to change. ''Jango'': This is now... The mist clears. Johns wounds have healed themselves up. 'Nova: '... You can reverse your own injuries? It appear's our fight may be eternal ... 'Jango: ' You need not worry. While I may last that long, I doubt you will. Now allow me to show you my true power. Mantra! His eyes glow bright blue white, and a pattern like veins flares across his body. He draws the black bladed sword and strikes again. Now it is even more disconcerting. Jango is moving to a script again, but is reading ahead, begining to block attacks before Nova even attempts them. he never falls for feints or misses an incoming blow. The mist that swils around him frequently shapes itself into blades and attacks on his behalf, or becomes barriers to Nova's attacks. 'Nova: '''Hmmm . . Mantra . . It's usage is very similar to that of Kenbunshoku haki. . . but I'm afraid the fight is over for you. Now I know your power and capabilities I can very much say that this fight will cause cataclysmic damage and will result in a loss for you. '''Jango: '''Are you that assured of your power? Your speed and strength mean nothing to me. ''As they clash again Nova's smile turn's into a grunt as the grip on his blade tightens and he forcefully pushes Jango back. He then pull's the note he had read earlier and threw it at Jango at an incredible speed. '' '''Nova: '''Read it. ''Jango glances at the letter. Then pauses to read it fully. 'Nova: '''You see now? '''Jango: I'nfernal sniper...... 'Nova: '''I'm sorry? ''Jangos straightens up as a bullet wound seemingly opens in Nova's stomach. A purple ring briefly flashes around his free hand. 'Jango: '''This does indeed change everything. Now you no longer deserve an honourable fight. This bullet does not take any time to travel. Even if you run faster than creation will allow you cannot evade it. '''Nova: '''Idiot! The answer is right there for you! I was- ''He notices the purple ring flare into life and sidesteps. The "bullet" only nicks him this time, but he notes grimly that Jango was not bluffing. Jango's eyes glow blue white. 'Jango: '''It is clear to me now! Kiba tried to offer peace and you gave him death! And now this is not merely avenging his death, but also protecting my race! Prepare to die, Monster! ''He lunges, moving even faster than before. His blows come even faster than before, and hit with much more force. Nova doesen't risk blocking them this time, instead stepping well back, away from the string of precise blows and sudden whirwind that develops. Jango lunges again, his arm glowing bright red. Nova dives away, and Jango's swing instead connects with a tree, which his arm goes right through with no visible resistance. He then whirls and Nova, predicting what is about to happen with his Haki, jumps as a huge compressed air blade whirls underneath him, passing through more trees. 'Jango: '... For what it is worth, you were wrong. My Mantra is different from all others. It uses my sacred power to literally see the future unfold before it does! Including the fact that you are about to- Their swords meet in mid air with a resounding clang, and a shockwave radiates out. 'Nova: '''This is pointless! Let me explain myself first! You've fallen for it! ''Jango stops, and the purple ring that was reforming around his hand flickers and dies. 'Jango: '''You have five minutes. Be aware that I will know of any ambush you make several seconds before you attempt it. '''Nova: '''I only need one minute, and I don't need an ambush, If I wanted your life I would havev taken it the moment your Time manipulation temporarily stopped. Just read this as well. ''He hands Jango another letter. Jango hesitates, then reads. To whatever government this letter may find I currently have in my possesion several of the ancient weapons capable of mass destruction, of which I have started to make numerous copies increasing the pottential destruction toll. Therefore it is apparent that have the means to destroy you absolutely. My demands are as follows; Firstly, the complete withdrawl of all human presence from the land Mariejosis and the Sabaody Archipelago must be carried out, in preperation for our descent. Secondly, all assets of the world government, including Marineford, Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and all other Marine and govenrment bases are now considered to be under our jurisdiction, and are to be similarly vacated and transfered to our control. Thirdly, The governing body will be dissolved, and replaced by one of our choosing. Similar reform will take place within the marines, the judicial body, and all branches of Cipher Pol. Failure to comply will result in our offense, and the subsequent destruction of your entire civilisation. You may find our island using the map enclosed. Send a diplomat and we shall negotiate your imediate surrender. Signed Kiba D Bushin Jango frowns. He stares at the letter for a long while 'Jango: '... Kiba is not capable of this. It is not in his nature, or within his authority.This is not even written in his handwriting. It is fake. 'Nova: '''How about the other letter? I don't have time to compare mere trivialities. I need to know who was the real culprit!! ''Jango looks at the other one again. Then he sheathes his sword. 'Jango: '''We need to go somewhere private to talk this over. Follow me. ''Nova sheathed his blade as he shrugged off a bit of dust, he then followed Jango. ''Port'' The port on exiles island has suprisingly few boats. there are buildings which store Wavers of various describtions, but apart from that there are only a dozen boats. Most are small ones, aparently used for fishing. The small craft are of all manner of shapes and sizes, one, notably larger, vuagely resembles a yacht, and the last one is larger still, dwarfing all of the other boats, and in design is somewhere between a galleon and a tea clipper. all have similar arangements of sails that bear closer resemblance to wings, an all look from a distance as though they are made of one solid piece of wood, even the largest, which dwarfs the nearby trees. Jango emerges from a tunnel near the port, and Nova follows. He walks towards the largest of the ships. 'Jango: '''Best place to talk. There's nobody aboard. ''He takes flight, and easily reaches the lowest part of the deck, which is lawned and resembles the gardens near the temple. Nova follows up using a form of Geppou. 'Nova: '''How do you know? Who's ship is this anyway? '''Jango: '''Mine. It was built to allow me to reach the blue sea in about a week's time. '''Nova: '''What for? ''Jango deliberately ignores the question, and walks through a door into the ship. Nova follows, but briefly pauses to look closely at the woodwork. Up close it is actually made of planks, like any other ship, but rather than nails the planks had been interlinked, and then somehow made to grow into each other, closing the seems. Nova notes two distinct types of wood. He raps on some of the panelling. 'Nova: '... Adam wood and... those trees from the forest? Jango comes back out of the door and sighs. 'Jango: '.. Cloud pine. It's the only tree anywhere which can grow without vearth. and it's extremely lightweight considering its strength. Now are you going to stand around all day or do you want your answers now? Nova follows Jango through the door and into a large hall. Jango sits down at a nearby table, and spreads out both letters on it. 'Jango: '... Firstly, we do have the ancient weapons mentioned on this island. A man came a long time ago and told us to keep them away from anyone who wished to use them. And that is the first problem with this letter. Only the high priests know where the weapons are. it is a well kept secret, and without a council decission and a sufficient number of agreed citizens they remain there. If Kiba, or anyone, had it in their power to take control of one of the weapons, the island would know. '''Nova: '''Except the high priests. '''Jango: '''Yes. And they all regulate each other. There are people of all ages and backgrounds in that group. and they announce any decissions they wish to make and anything of significance must go to a public vote anyway. Whoever wrote these letters are not acting in any oficial capacity whatsoever. And they are a high priest. '''Nova: '''How are you certain? '''Jango: There are ways. I could explain it, but it will take me far too long, and in any event I have no grounds to. You still killed my friend. At this moment in time I am working with you simply to find the truth of the matter. And so, my next question. Who do you work for? Nova: 'The Revolutionary army, led by Monkey D Dragon. We intercepted this message to the world government. Ironicly you're lucky we found it. The government wouldn't have stopped at one assasin. Absolute Justice would have led them to send an army- ''They both stare at each other as realisation strikes. 'Jango: '.... and tried to destroy the whole island. We know how they work. 'Nova: '''But it would be pointles wouldn't it? Because the messages weren't sent by Kiba at all. So they'll track Kiba to the dojo in the hope of hunting down the weapons before their attack, and find nothing. '''Jango: '''Exactly. and meanwhile our unoficial high priest seemingly decides at the last minute, with hostile raiders knocking on our door, that desperate measures are needed, and activates the weapons. The invading army is no more. '''Nova: '''And he is a hero? What does he get out of it? '''Jango: '''Not sure. but there are several possibities. Most of them bad for you. '''Nova: '''I severely disagree. My concern's do not revolve around the life and death of people. I live to serve the Revolutionary army. But as you can tell I was not sent alone to easily blend in and become unnoticeable, I was sent because I'm the strongest disposable force Dragon's have. ''Jango rub's where Nova had cut him earlier, the wound had healed but it felt incredibly hot. 'Jango: '''I can tell why. '''Nova: '''Maybe this high priest's plot is to cause destruction and terror throughout the world and then once everyone's destroyed themselves they will rule the world? '''Jango: '''But then why make the government attack us? This is an excuse. This way we are forced into war against our will. And the enemy is the world as it stands right now... ''He gasps once and stares at the letters. 'Jango: '''The Arms of Atlas. He's trying to bring down the Arms of Atlas... '''Nova: '''The what? That was in the letter wasn't it? What are they? '''Jango: '''A metaphor. The Arms of Atlas hold up the sky, keeping it seperate from the earth. Our people have for generation been hoping to make contact with humanity. Some hope to live among humans when the day comes, others merely hope to be known to them. Some even hope that humans will live among ''us. ''But they are all in agreement that we cannot yet be known. look what happened to the fishmen. They keep being enslaved by humans because they tried something similar in the past. we could not bring that upon ourselves '''Nova: '''Actually, Fishman island is protected now. A pirate called Whitebeard made it his territory. Everyone knows who Whitebeard is, and nobody is stupid enough to do something that would go against him. '''Jango: '''Interesting... simply because of his reputation as a pirate? '''Nova: '''Yes the World's Strongest to be exact. '''Jango: '''Might be worth knowing. In any event that was not the only problem. There were so many others that eventually the people put them all together and called them the Arms of Atlas. Holding the peoples of Sky and Earth apart. '''Nova: '''I do not blame them. I myself fight for the freedom of other's . . have been doing so since I were 4 years of age. Not that it matter's but it's good to know a brief fact. '''Jango: '''It's the motive as well. The act of just one strong man has protected Fishman island, or so you tell me. '''Nova: '''That doesen't really do the whole thing justice... '''Jango: '''The point is, that something similar would happen for us if it became known that we had an airship that brought down the World Government with a single blow. And then why stop there? The world would be left without rulers, and the High Priests would be very easily led into moving in and picking up where they left off. And then what? Declare we Shandians as a superior ruling class? Replace the Tenryubito with us? seize anything from the surface world we might like? Whatever he chose to do, he could somehow bring about, and the only real competition would be the protests of pacifists at our various councils. '''Nova: '... That's pretty major. But what why would he keep the councils? surely if he had enough force to destroy the whole world, he could just cause a string of unfortunate accidents and become the only ruler left? or become a dictator and scrap the democracy? what contingency plan is there against that happening? 'Jango: '''Me. '''Nova: '''Seriously? '''Jango: '''I'm the only "Divine Wanderer" as they are called, to appear for thousands of years. Should a tyrant take control of the island in the manner you are suggesting, It falls to me to ensure that he his forcibly abdicated at the earliest conveniance, and is it comes to it summarily exectuted. And as you are no doubt aware after our fight, I'm quite capable of doing so easily, no matter who takes power. He could not risk becoming a tyrant in this way while I remain in contact with the island, and if he did take over the surface world, even after I left, it would make ruling in that way impossible. In any event the motive is clear; He hoped the World Government would attack the island, and therefore provide an excuse to attack them back, and so take over the surface world. As for who it is, there are two possibilities. '''Nova: '''Just two? '''Jango: '''Twelve high priests. Six of them born into the role. Six simply attained it normally. '''Nova: '''Born in? '''Jango: '''Any Shandian Exile born with pure white wings automaticly becomes a high priest by definition, just as any with black wings becomes a Wanderer. both colours are very rare. Black more so than white. Anyway, three of them are good friends of mine, so rule them out. I'd knwo if they were planning this. Four are pacifists. Three take no interest at all in the afairs of the island. Two have argued we should take the government by force beforehand. It's one of them '''Nova: '''Hmmm. Your the expert here. I hope to avoid meaningless killing . . . Who do you think is capable of this? ''There is a whiring noise at the window. 'Jango: '''I think that we may have an answer soon. ''He opens the window. There is a vine leading from a nearby tree, looped around a small hook next to the window. He unwinds part of it. At the very end is a tone dial, which he puts on the table. 'Nova: '.... some kind of communication system? 'Jango: '... always a good idea to keep in contact. the vine is a plant unique to this island that can transmit vibrations. The tone dial records, amplifies, and then plays back. The plants are cultivated all over the island. anyone who has the right connection could adress pretty much every single Shandian at once. As this person is doing. He taps the dial a few times, and a deep voice begins to speak. 'Nova: '''Hmmm, Interesting. '???: 'Fellow brothers and sisters, today we are on the verge of dark times indeed. The Discovery has occured. '''Nova: '... I assume that means we've found you? 'Jango: '''Yes. But here is our answer, I think. I know that voice. But listen first or you'll make another mistake, and then I would try and kill you all over again. '???: 'Sensei Kiba, the master of our martial art and the island's second strongest warrior, has been brought down by an assassin from the surface world. A letter he wrote before his death reveals that he had attempted to call a diplomat to the surface in order to bring about our union with the earth. But instead the World Government below sent an assassin to kill him. It was his last wish that we ensure that no one else could find our island again should this happen. And so we are forced into war with the world below. In order to ensure our victory with as few casualties as possible, We must activate the ancient weapon, Zeus. And so in order to fulfil the last wish of our Sensei, I will do so imediately. The assasin that had come was last seen fighting with the Divine Wanderer, John Jango de Triezieme. It is unconceivable that he will win, and so our island is once more protected. I apologise to any who have been disturbed or come to harm as a result of these events. ''The voice falls silent, and the dial clicks once. 'Nova: '... How did he know about the letter? Kiba gave it to me before anyone found the body. 'Jango: '''Exactly. He always was good at tactical thinking like that. He probably saw all of this coming just by reading that one letter. And by giving it to you he's ensured that nobody would know about it, except me and one other. If he fought you he would know that you would last long enough against me to pass it on, just as he knew that I would end up fighting you, because I was the only person who could. It's brilliant! '''Nova: '... And because of what he did, only three living people left on the island could know about the letter. Us, and the person who really wrote it. 'Jango: '''Who made the mistake of assuming I'd killed you just now, and revealed himself. '''Nova: '''I really do hate when people underestimate me so much. I'm not as weak as you all predict. The reason I was sent alone and not an army is because an army is not enough. Take me to this person, I wish to end this with no more casualties. '''Jango: '''The high priest in question is High Priest Hikobatsu. And he didn't expect you to be weak. He merely expected me to be stronger. '''Nova: '''What's the difference? In fact don't answer that, I need to act now! If he gets to the weapons before we catch him we might never find him in time. '''Jango: '''Considering that I'm this island's strongest fighter, it makes a huge difference. And in any event you needn't worry about that. He will already be at the weapons. '''Nova: '... Contact one of those four high priests you said you knew then. We have to go to him. 'Jango: '''There is no need to involve the other high priests. I will take you myself. '''Nova: '''I thought you said only the High Priests knew where- ''He breaks off suddenly and stares at John. 'Jango: '''No. I'm not. But I found them myself a while ago. Now come on or you really will have trouble. ''He blurs and vanishes as he runs out of the door. Nova follows he treads lightly as he begin's to feel uneasy about the whole situation. 'Nova: '''Right . . ''Concealed landing stage, close to the center of the island. Jango and Nova approach the stage, and run down a staircase. What appeared to be an incredibly large warship floats in the middle of a vast chasm straight through the center of the island. Jango stops on a gantry and turns to Nova '''Jango: '''Don't, whatever you do, do anything to drastic until you know the whole story. And remember that no matter how harmless he seems he will have one of the sacred powers. '''Nova: The Devil Fruit, you mean. 'Jango: '*''Sighs''* Yes. Devil fruit. The divine powers used by those who forsake the sea to serve the sky. Except you see them as nothing more than trophies to be bought and sold. Anyway, jump. Nova briefly wonders what John means, and then he steps off the edge of the gantry they are on. Nova follows after realising they are now directly above the deck of the large warship. Suprisingly, Jango seems to drift down, even with his wings folded, whereas Nova falls much faster and crashes onto the deck. However, using the Hikaeon's unique sense of gravity he manages to slow the speed of his descent and land's neatly on his feet, He looks around to see several unique item's, But he payed no attention to them and looked to his side as Jango landed neatly also. '''Nova: '''So. What is this warship called? and why is it sustained in the air? Category:13th Madman Category:1NF3RNO Category:Stories Category:Collaboration